If Amanda Urban Was on That Island
by Samyo
Summary: Sequel to If Amanda Urban was in Philedelphia.


**Title:** If Amanda Urban Was on That Island

**Author:** Samyo

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Humor

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Amanda Urban is in fact a real person and in fact has encountered all of the experiences written in my series about her. Though ridiculously stupid, I have taken it upon myself to record her ill fated adventures. She has personally given me permission to use her name and likeness, and I own absolutely nothing. If I did, do you think I would still be writing about her?

* * *

One day at Putt Putt, the gerbil/hamster/lemming creature named Amanda Urban got a whole in one. Well, she didn't exactly get a hole in one, but she did hit the wind mill. Sadly, this triggered flashbacks of the time when she was air launched by a windmill, hit the Eifle Towere, and fell to her death. She went into a crying fit that lasted over billion years, causing her to be transported to the 1930's.

"Ohh….time travel…ohh." I have absolutely no clue why this makes sense, but she told me that that is how it happened, and when has she ever slightly exaggerated (cough)? Anyway, she got over her flashback quickly by taking a swig of Abstithe (so much for rehab, damn that Tuluse). To celebrate hitting the windmill, she decided to go to Disney World.

"I'm going to Disney World, yeah; may Pluto rest in peace." For my non-American friends who didn't hear, last year a guy in a Pluto suit was ran over by a float in one of their countless parades and tragically died. Those three year olds will never recover, I dare say…

When the challenged Amanda Urban reached Disney World, or at least where Disney World should have been, she discovered that there was only a giant swamp with man eating, horrific, ghastly looking crocodiles. As usual, she was too stupid to realize that there was no Disney World in the 1930's, let alone whatever could be there instead.

"It's Bush's fault; I guess I'll just take a cruise."

Before you, the reader with nothing else better to do for why else would you read this pitiful mess of a story, flame me for this not being related to Sky Captain, I say this to you; don't get your knickers in a twist! It will relate, and I will eventually say, "You know when…blah, blah…that was Amanda." Anyhoo, back to the story.

On the cruise ship, she decided to reenact that one scene from Titanic. Luckily, she didn't fall off and hit her head on the propeller, and sadly, the crew thought she was insane and threw her overboard.

"With God as my witness," she said as her last statement, "I will never go hungry again. Hey, anybody got some Japanese candy? I like anime, yeah!" They threw her overboard, Amanda was now stranded in the middle of the ocean.

_"Neo…da dah-a da da da. Sporin…da duh-a dad a duh."_ God bless Kung Pow, that is what I say. But those republicans, they'll soon take that away as well.

"I'm a gerbil."

She eventually found an island in the middle of nowhere; a battle was going on. She was shocked when she saw some planes go head first into the water.

"Hey, my mommy says you shouldn't do that because..um…I can't remember." At this, she tried to frown, but she is physically incapable of frowning. She tried to, but a twitching on the corner of her mouth kept her from it.

"He he, I can't frown. Oh…" God, it's amazing how stupid she can be some times.

She swam to the island, running from bizarre creatures, running to find a bathroom.

"I need to go pee and poo!" She ran and ran, and suddenly saw a rocket ship.

"Uh, pretty rocket ship, but I need to go!"

"Got to go, got to go…" she started to sing, her shear obnoxiousness causing the robots to self destruct themselves.

"I knew I had an effect on people but God; I feel special because my mommy says so." She was now in a dire situation; she had started doing the potty dance. Luckily, she found Dex and a few of the kidnapped scientists. Oh, Sky Captain and Polly were on , too, but who cares about them.

"Hey, you down there," Sky Captain yelled, "want a lift. We'll need all the help we can get to stop that rocket from launching." The hamster in Amanda's head got back on the wheel which made her brain hurt. She needed to go, no matter what the cost.

"Can you take me to the bathroom?"

"Um, sure, I guess we could that." Amanda quickly jumped on and started to converse with the kidnapped scientists. They were speaking some foreign language that wasn't English or Japanese, so she had no clue about what they were saying. She felt alone, and hurt, and unwanted.

"Fine, speak your stupid foreign language and totally ignore me. I'd talk to that one girl and guy, but all they are doing is making out."

"How dare you," Polly said, "we were so not."

"Yeah, and Michael Jackson is weird." Whoa, that was so low man.

They all got off the ship and went to Tolentoff's office, though Amanda thought they were heading towards a bathroom. Some giant robots were in the way; all hope was automatically lost.

"Damn it, I should have worn a diaper, but no; mommy says that big girls don't wear diapers." Sky Captain quickly took care of the robots with Dex's ray gun.

To step aside for a moment, you know that one part in the movie when that one guy runs toward the door and get incinerated? Yep, that was Amanda.

"We must hurry, I can't hold it any longer." She ran to the door, it was too late.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

* * *

**Moral: If flashbacks cause you to time travel, you need serious mental help, or else **you'll** be incinerated while running to the bathroom.****

* * *

**

This is my twentieth fic, and you can suck it if you hate it! Please reveiw anyway.


End file.
